


Bonne journée, Bon appétit

by Puppy_of_Tindalos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Gender Slurs, Gluttony, Horror, Inspired by Stephen King, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Other, Science Fiction, Slime, Stephen King References, obesity, slimy monsters
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppy_of_Tindalos/pseuds/Puppy_of_Tindalos
Summary: 这下我明白了——它们是活的，寄生在潘豆顿体内，驱使着他不断地从食物中摄取养料以供它们生长。这六个月内他一直活着是因为它们还没吃够；它们还想要更多。不管那是什么，都是我亲手放出来的。它们冲我来了。
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Bonne journée, Bon appétit

**Author's Note:**

> ①标题是法语，意思是“新的一天，祝你好胃口”。  
> ②本文观点均不代表作者观点
> 
> ps. 其实是那本《n件可写的事》里边的一个题，题目是：你是一名宇航员，描述你的美好一天（草）  
> 是对金式恐怖(?)的仿写，之前投过但是被退稿了，所以发出来了(n  
> 祝您阅读愉快！

当我从睡眠舱中醒来，洗完漱穿好衣服去查看的时候，欣慰地发现潘豆顿已经死了。

他是最后一个。只要一鼓作气将他的尸体扔出去，我一直以来梦想的宁静时光就会降临——光是这个念头就让我精神振奋。于是我花了一早晨的时间试图把他挪出舱门，几乎被连头盔也难以隔绝的尸臭熏昏了头，但最终还是失败了：他太胖了。即使他出得了房间，也总会在去舱口的路上遇到他过不去的狭小出口。潘豆顿在刚来空间站的时候是标准体重，但接下来的六个月里他就像母猪被催肥一样没命地发胖，怕声、怕光，缩在自己的屋子里不肯出来，有脑子的人都看得出来他得了病！可林赛和其他人是怎么做的？他们一再容忍、关照一个懦夫（如果他有自知之明的话就应该尽早自杀），让他像条蛆一样活着，大肆浪费食物和水，干等着六个月后的下一趟飞船过来把他接回地球去。不过现在好了：没有什么狗屁飞船要等，大家一起死。

潘豆顿是饿死的。两个原因：一是我不愿意亲手碰他，生怕被传染上什么病；二是我暗地里希望他在被饿了一整周后会比之前瘦一点，更容易挪动。最开始的几天中他蜷起那肉山一样的身躯贴在门口的玻璃上，声泪俱下地用已经辨认不出的词句哀求我放他出去，或者至少给他一点水或一块面包；又过了一段时间，他似乎绝望了，就开始撞门——尽管他确实有着惊人的体重，舱室的门却是最高级别的防弹产品，他那点所谓的努力根本不值一提。到了第四天，他已经饿得动不了了，只是躺在地上摆出一副垂死动物的样子发出无意义的呻吟。我看到这场面很高兴，这说明他确实在燃烧脂肪；我甚至都看到了计划成功的希望曙光，然而事实证明我是错的。与我的期望恰恰相反，他在临死前的几天里开始浮肿，甚至变得比之前更胖了，彻底让搬动他变成了一项不可能的任务。

不过，好戏还在后头。

那天我在穿着防护服努力了将近四个小时却毫无进展之后，只好举双手认栽，放弃了把他完整搬出空间站的想法，然后花了一天中剩下的大部分时间坐在那间屋子外头边看杂志吃花生边绞尽脑汁思考该怎么把这个要命的肥佬弄出去。我想过把他肢解，但是那样显然并不卫生，那不仅是个会把我自己暴露在病菌中的高危工作，而且贸然动刀还有可能让他的血液污染空间站里的环境。冻成冰棍之后再切固然会省下很多麻烦，可他甚至到不了冷藏室就会被卡住，况且也没有能放得下他的冰柜。

每当这个时候我都会想念林赛——整个空间站的主管，她是个有着一头热烈的棕红色长卷发的德克萨斯女孩，那张漂亮又白皙的脸蛋任谁见了都想亲上一口，听说她去NASA任职之前还是个牛仔竞技的高手。与外表完全不搭调的是，她是个盛气凌人、颐指气使的婊子——但是有时候你也不得不承认，虽然她像只公鸡似的终日仰起下巴冲着每个人发号施令，却比我们其他所有人加到一起还要聪明。如果她在这里的话，一定知道该怎么做。不过可惜的是，她那漂亮的小脑瓜如今再也想不出什么办法了；我早就把她一脚踹进了太空。在过去的一周里我还常常从窗口欣赏她那青黑色的血管暴凸的脸，但是最近没见到了。我之所以没把她清理走是因为人生需要娱乐，就像比利时煎饼总要淋蜂蜜一样——她的脑子会不会在被冻成冰坨之后体积膨胀直到撑破头骨？我不知道这个问题的答案，但每次想到那幅画面都会让我笑得直打嗝。我甚至会跟她打招呼，特意看看她脸上那惊怖与痛苦交织的绝妙表情：嘿，肌强直的舞会女王。

想起这件事让我开心了好一会儿。然而，正在我思索着她这两天究竟飘到哪里去了的时候，潘豆顿起了变化。确切地说这种变化昨晚应该就开始了，只不过最近两个小时才达成质变。他正在以一种令人震惊的速度腐烂，肚子膨胀成球形，嘴巴里源源不断地溢出一种灰黑色的粘稠物质，像发了霉的甜菜汤。他那本来就大得离谱的身躯经过这么一胀，几乎能填满半个狭窄的舱室。我确信他现在的状态跟横陈在沙滩上太久以至于被腐臭气体充满的鲸鱼尸体没什么两样，而且更重要的是，他看起来马上就要爆炸了。

十分钟后他的肚皮被撑成薄薄的一层，皮肤变得几乎透明。更糟的是我隐约看到那层油脂之下——也就是他的大肚子里面——有什么东西在蠕动。老天，那看起来绝对是个活物……但我却不能凭形状断定那到底是什么生物。

我开始慌了；毕竟没有人敢夸口说自己在这种超出常识范围的情况下还能保持绝对镇定。可是我又能怎么办呢？我没有办法把他挪出这里，现在进去碰触尸体也绝对不是个好选择，只能眼睁睁地看着他像个灌了水的气球那样砰地炸开。烂成絮状的人体组织和大量的灰色粘液飞溅出来，在房间四壁上糊了整整一层，包括被我当成观察孔的那片玻璃在内。

我依稀看见有某种生物在地上扭动，并且由小变大，直到最终汇聚成一团黑影。更让我惊恐的是，黏在玻璃上的那滩呕吐物样的液体也动了起来，如同显微镜下的黏菌一般有条不紊地朝着同一个方向流动。这下我明白了——它们是活的，寄生在潘豆顿体内，驱使着他不断地从食物中摄取养料以供它们生长。这六个月内潘豆顿一直活着是因为它们还没吃够；它们还想要更多。然而不巧的是潘豆顿如今死了，没了这个长期饭票，它们脱离宿主的时间也因此而提前，像是发育不良的早产儿。

不管那是什么，都是我亲手放出来的。

潘豆顿一整周都没有吃东西，它们现在肯定饿极了。

它们冲我来了。

在玻璃上的液体尽数流走后，我的视野变得清晰起来，而出现在我面前的是一个半透明的、小山一样的怪物，从那坨被灰黑色胶质包裹着的东西中我依稀能辨认出潘豆顿那水肿的惨白肢体和成块的内脏。它欣然将人的残肢和肉渣“容纳”进自己的体内，随后加以消化。潘豆顿的腿已经像是高压锅中的牛肉一样筋肉尽脱，成块的脂肪漂浮在那坨难以言说的物质当中，远远看去好似一盘特大份的乌克兰肉冻，如果你明白我在说什么的话。他的脑袋被裹在最中央，头发和后脑的皮肤都被溶解殆尽，露出皮下的森森白骨。与此同时，那个怪物还不停地蠕动着、颤抖着，逐渐适应并享受着它那新获得的身躯和强大的力量，如同蹒跚学步的幼儿般一寸寸地挪近门口。也许就是这样的行为导致了某些“内容物”的移动——我宁可相信是这样——潘豆顿的脑袋突然转了过来，他皮肉粘连的头颅上那对黑洞洞的眼眶不偏不倚地正对着我。他的眼睛一定是在刚刚爆炸的瞬间就化成水了。

我撒腿就跑。

让我落荒而逃的原因倒不是潘豆顿。我只是在倍受惊吓的同时突然想起了一件至关重要的事：我关他的那间屋子里有换气口。每间屋子都有换气口，造氧机就通过那个小口给整个空间站持续不断地供氧。我现在弄清楚了，所谓的黏液怪物不过是障眼法，如果它们以我之前在玻璃上见识过的速度顺着通风管道移动的话，现在恐怕已经到达主控室了。我现在只剩两个选择：要么进入逃生舱，要么赶在它们之前穿上宇航服出舱，从外部冒险飘到与主站连接却使用独立供氧系统的副站去。

我猛蹬着舱壁在失重状态下尽快向前滑行，却依然不够快。当我远远看到存放逃生舱的房间时就知道已经迟了，大团的灰色物质已经从门口溢了出来，通往那里的整条走廊中都漂浮着半开的罐头和压缩饼干、被强酸侵蚀得所剩无几的杂志、四散的生活用品……这些东西本该是支撑我度过未来两年平静生活的储备粮，可现在每件上面都覆盖了一层薄薄的灰色物质。它们消化一切：从人肉到袋装的航天食品，从布料纤维到皮质座椅，没有什么能逃过一劫。去往出舱口的方向上也飘着一些被那种粘液包裹的小件物品，但相比另一边还是少得多。我干脆一咬牙，用最快的速度拉开拉链，把我身上套着的那件深蓝色的连体制服一把拽了下来，抓住它的两条袖子，像是套马的牛仔那样使出最大的劲将它甩动起来，把一些拦路的东西打到一旁，另一些则卷进宽大的连体衣内部。这个方法很快就被证明是有效的——通道里立刻就清净了许多，至少现在我能够安全地通过这片区域了。

我扔下衣服匆忙地向着前方冲去，也就是在这时，我听到身后远处传来了令人毛骨悚然的沉闷撞击声，那是潘豆顿变成的怪物正在试图破门而出。我努力镇静下来，用常识告诉自己他——我是说它——绝对没有可能冲破那道固若金汤的门。毕竟他几天前要是能成功的话，现在这一切就都不用发生了，我绝对会穿好防护服、拿着塑料袋和尼龙绳来到这位逃亡的囚犯身后，趁他不备用袋子一把套在他脑袋上把他勒死，这样他的体液就不会像如今这样污染整个空间站，而我则会拍拍手，一劳永逸地把他那个还没来得及腐烂浮肿的肥屁股同样踹进太空，让他去跟美丽的林赛小姐尽情尽兴地约会，而我则再也不会从窗户向外看上一眼。

然而，这不过是我一厢情愿的美好幻想。我在分析它破门而出的可能性时，刻意忽略了一个最基本的事实：潘豆顿的身体早就不是他生前的大小了。在最近的一天里，他浮肿到了之前的两倍大；而当他爆炸之后，他体内的粘液所汇聚成的怪物就更大了——而且很显然，它还在不断吸收着周遭的营养物质，像雨后的蘑菇一样疯狂地生长。等到那个时候，它到底能不能突破这道门还真的很难说。

转过最后一个拐角就到了出舱口。撞击声还在持续，我甚至能在跟舱壁短暂接触的瞬间感受到从走廊另一端传来的令人恐惧的强烈震动，那感觉几乎像是整个空间站都在经历一场地震。在生存本能的驱使下我立刻又加快了向前的速度，终于抢先一步到达了通道尽头的舱室。就在我穿上宇航服进入气闸舱的同时，像是急于证明我之前的判断似的，从离我很远的地方传来了一声震耳欲聋的巨响，那是舱门在巨大的冲击力下迸飞出去击中了对面的墙壁——那地震般的摇撼感停止了，随之而来的是粘液拍打地面和舱壁的令人作呕的湿滑声音。

我在气闸舱里竭尽全力吸着氧，无不惊恐地关注着走廊另一头的动静。按理说，吸氧排氮的时间是完全足够的。毕竟潘豆顿移动到这里至少需要两分钟，撞破这层安全系数更高的密封闸门显然只会比刚才更费力。而且就算它真的提前赶到了也没有关系，在它闯进这里之前我肯定能够结束整个流程，而等我打开出舱闸时，负压造成的巨大吸力只会让舱门更难打开。

但是，就在我全力说服自己不必慌张的时候，一股无与伦比的恐惧骤然击中了我，我称之为“变故的预感”——我一直不认为自己是个凭借直觉办事的人，可这种不明来由、令人汗毛倒竖的恐惧感之前曾多次使我成功脱险。于是我决定采取更加谨慎的方式：不管氮有没有排净都必须尽快出舱。就算横竖都是死，相比被怪物消化，我也宁可体面地死在太空中。因此我迅速戴好了头盔，在那坨怪物转过通道尽头的拐角之前就按下了出舱键。

事实证明，我那超乎常人的危险直觉确实救了我一命，因为在我按下开门的瞬间，刺耳的警报声就响了起来，荧屏上显示舱门被什么东西卡住了，需要手动开启。我只好走到门边向外望，看看究竟是什么东西堵住了门。紧接着，我就看到了那幅我这辈子都不会忘记的、噩梦一般的景象。

那是林赛。被我扔出舱外活活冻死的林赛，冻成冰棍的舞会女王。那个死婊子正趴在舱门上，用她那被冻得坚硬无比的双臂将舱口左侧外墙上的扶手和舱门上的把手紧紧箍在一起。你能相信吗？她死的时候双臂是张开的，我透过墙上的窗户看了她整整一周，不可能不知道她那时是什么姿势。更何况……她全身的血液早都已经结冰了，任何想要把她那双僵直的胳膊弯曲一寸的人都只能得到一堆碎冰渣。她怎么可能碰巧用这样的姿势挡在门口，深知我不管怎样用力都无法冲破这死尸的门闩？

她用双臂紧抱着把手，脑袋却是抬起来的，面部正好对着舱口上的玻璃。内出血使她的整张脸都变成了紫黑色，表面结着霜，像极了冷库里悬挂着的冻猪肉。林赛双眼圆睁，两只眼球凸出眼眶，面部肌肉扭曲，表情骇人而狰狞。我亲眼看到了这来自地狱的恶鬼上扬的嘴角，她在对我笑，仿佛在嘲讽我命不久矣。

骑啊，牛仔！我似乎听到她在用浓郁的德州口音喊着，骑啊！

我绝不会让她如愿。我大吼着从舱口退开，几乎是用拳头猛击着屏幕重新打开气闸冲回通道内，与此同时那个灰色的胶状怪物也通过了拐角。一路上的吞噬使它变得更大了，它移动的时候就像一堵墙，几乎能塞满通道的上下，但同时这巨大的体型也稍微减慢了它的速度。我没命地蹬动墙壁，一边让自己向右侧的通道滑去一边挣扎着解我的宇航服，将头盔向后扔出去，这样既能拖住它片刻又能让我自己向反方向飘得更远一些。在接近目的地时我终于将宇航服从身上蹬了下来，抓住它猛地向着怪物甩了过去，那件沉重的衣服不偏不倚正摔入了它那果冻般的身体里。面料溶解的速度比我想象的还要快，我能看到它正贪婪地吞食着宇航服内部的防冻液。该死，我为什么要用贪婪这个词？它甚至都没有脑子。

总之我成功地逃回了存放冬眠舱的地方——谢天谢地，这里没安装换气孔，每个冬眠舱都是单独供氧的，我现在就躺在其中的一个里面——这么好的办法我早该想到的。

我能透过舱体的玻璃外壳看到四周的墙壁上都布满了那种灰色的物质，不过没关系，如今它已经束手无策，根本无法对我造成任何威胁；它既没法溶解也不能用暴力破坏这个冬眠舱。等到这条录音结束的时候，营养液就会没过我的脖子和头部，使我进入为期二十年的休眠。二十年之后我再醒来时就会看到它早已因为食物耗尽、缺乏养料而死亡，最后变成地上一滩灰色的、干枯地衣一样的令人作呕的污迹。

好了，营养液已经没过了我的锁骨……你跟我的斗争马上就要结束了，肥仔。你尽可以二十年后再找我算账……等等，这他妈是怎么回事？冬眠舱断电了，一定是这个狗娘养的溶进了电路系统……见鬼！冬眠舱有他娘的防受困机制！冷静下来，一定有办法的，你都走到了这一步，不可能在这个节骨眼上功亏一篑……他妈的，别开门！我叫你别开门！

天呐不，它进来了，它进来了！那是潘豆顿的脑袋……他的空眼眶和水肿的手臂……我的天，他抓住我了！我的天——

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are appreciated!!!!  
> （求求了！！孩子想要评论！！(不是


End file.
